Pandora hearts- Broken Man
by Kuronosogi
Summary: Oz left Gil to battle Glen with Alice 3 years later and Gil is living alone, depressed and is haunted by the day when Oz abandoned him. Suddenly Gil gets an unexpected visitor who will lead him to Oz once again... But can Oz save the man from the darkness in his heart- bad with summary's but you get the gist. WARNING MAJOR SPOILERS WITHIN- read recent chaps then continue
1. Broken Man

**Gil has been abandoned, left in the dark; He resents Oz for what he had done 3 years ago. But one day he gets an unexpected visitor- can Oz save Gil from the darkness that looms in his heart or is it to late to heal the broken man. (OzBert)**

**_-WARNING EXTREME SPOILERS THROUGHOUT, YOU HAS BEEN WARNED-_**

"_We are going to stop Glen, this is a fight between me and Alice ALONE, forget about me, Gil"_

Gilbert jolted away from the bed, breathing heavily as he surveyed his surroundings desperately clutching his bed sheets as he recovered from the nightmare. It was still dark out but the Raven decided to get out of bed. He stroked back the strands of hair from his face, his scalp was smoothed flat from 3 days build up of grease, he had slept in his clothes that consisted of black slacks and a blue long sleeved shirt that -like its owner- needed to be washed, the left sleeve hung lifeless, never to be filled. Gil had been thinking about getting a prosthetic arm but hadn't had the time to get one processed. Besides skipping showers and acquiring a chin full of stubble- the man was in pretty good shape as he dragged himself to the balcony with pack of cigarettes in hand.

Gil placed a cigarette in his mouth then took a match and spliced it across the brick wall, creating a flame as he lit the end and breathed in the poison as he overlooked the view. You could see a full moon in the horizon, 'the moon is so lonely' he felt he could relate as he thought about the nightmare, 'alone' Gilbert was indeed alone, depressed and a prisoner in his mind ever since his sunlight left. He sighed and through frustration he put out the cigarette and retreated indoors to take a needed shower.

Gil rented a room above a street pub; he left Pandora and traded his apartment in Reveil for a city in poverty, at least nobody treated him as a Noble here. He lives on money he gained from selling his possessions- including his hat and revolvers- selling his old life except for his long coat as he needed that for the winter.

He dried himself and changed into a white shirt and black trousers before sitting on a chair facing the window. He waited for the sunrise as he slowly drifted back to sleep

"_Oz wait!" shouted Gilbert as he chased the blonde and the rabbit, he struggled to maintain his balance from the loss of his arm but eventually he got into a steady rhythm. He rounded a corner expecting to see his master but instead he made contact with the ground. Gil looked down at what caused his fall, steel chains had emerged from the dirt and clasped around the man's ankles, enabling him to get up. Gilbert recognised the shackles 'These are B-rabbits chains'. Oz emerged from behind a rock that Gil had passed. The latter stared at his master confused, "Oz, what are you doing?"_

_The blonde knelt down and stroked the man's head. His eyes were glazed but emotionless, almost cold, "I'm sorry Gil" Oz turned to where Alice stood "Me and Alice are going to stop Glen" Gil couldn't believe what the boy was saying. Oz stood and returned to the girl "so please Gil... don't follow us" Gil struggled with the chains but he managed to loosen them. However Oz swung his hand in a swift motion, creating more chains to appear and wrap around the man's torso and arm, completely restricting him, "Oz let me go!" _

"_Gil!" silencing the man, "this is a fight between me and Alice, and me and Alice Alone" a bright light emerged from beneath the duo as it began to enshroud them. "What the fuck are you saying?" no matter how much he tried, Gil couldn't shift the chains, "Forget about me Gil...please live you life" then he was gone, leaving Gilbert in the darkness once again. Gil hated being alone. His eyes began to water as the chains that bind him began to shatter and crumble- along with his heart._

A loud knock at the door woke the sleeping Raven; he nearly fell of the seat. He realized it was light out but the clouds concealed the sun as the knocking continued accompanied with the person shouting. Gil had wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep but he instantly recognized the voice.

"Oi... Seaweed head!" great this was all Gilbert needed "I know you're in there... Open up" she started kicking the door senselessly until it opened, but was immediately blocked by Gilbert as he scowled at the small girl before him. 'She still looked as stupid as ever thought Gil' "what do you want" glowered the man but Alice ignored him and folded her arms, "So are you going to let me in, or do I have to cut you down" Gil wasn't in the mood so he just let her through, believing she'll leave sooner. Alice walked in and fell on the sofa, placing her boots on the coffee table "Nice place you got here, though I gotta say it took me sometime to track you down" Gil sat opposite her watching her attentively, he just wanted her to leave If he still had his guns he would probably shoot her right there and then.

"Just get to the point Rabbit" Alice sighed and did as she was told, this surprised the man. "Look I don't want to fight... its just that Oz sent me to find you" her eyes fell as she continued, "He said I mustn't return until I find you and bring you to him", Gil grew weary of the girl, 'that doesn't sound like Oz' "Hn... nice try Rabbit but Oz doesn't care about me" he stood and opened the door, gesturing for Alice to leave. She scoffed and made her way to the front door "Fine be that way" Gil watched her assuring himself of her departure. She had almost left the corridor when she said "it not like Oz is dying" this alarmed the man and he ran after the girl, grabbing her by the arm "what did you say" Alice smirked "Hun... so you do care" Gil let go of her and resumed to his room, "Just go... get out of my sight" he stopped but he didn't look at the girl "And ill have you know that I don't care" "Liar!" Alice shouted down the hall "If you didn't care then you would never have opened the door"

xxxxxxxxxx

Gil hated himself for agreeing to see Oz and he hated to admit that Alice had gotten smarter. Gil grabbed his coat and a green scarf- as it had become cold out, and followed the Rabbit. They were walking in the deserted streets as Gil kept his distance from the girl like she was infectious. Neither of them spoke as the silence remained. Gil noticed how the clouds were forming, 'Must be rain soon' the silence was suddenly broken, "AAAACHOOO!" sneezed Alice as she wiped her nose with her sleeve, 3 minutes passed when she sneezed again and again, frustrating the man. She ex pulsed once more causing Gil to take action, "Geez'... hold still" he grabbed her shoulder and removed his scarf and began wrapping the fabric around her neck, she wanted to resist but the man suddenly placed his hand on her forehead, "You have a temperature". Alice sniffed then smacked the man's hand away "I'm fine, we're almost there anyway" she tightened her grip on the scarf and continued walking with Gilbert in tow.

They arrived at the Rainsworths Estate, 'off course' thought Gil- the estate was a lot smaller than the main Manor but it was the perfect place to harbour unreliable companions- he hadn't spoken to Lady Sharon or Break in over 2 years, he was beginning to make a hasty retreat till he heard... "Don't worry... Eques has gone out along with that clown" said Alice as she ascended up the stairs. Gil felt relieved but a little saddened, it would have been nice to see Lady Sharon...but Break was another story. They were approaching the ground living area, when Alice stopped "He's in there" she nodded towards the double cream doors at the end of the hall. Gil slowly approached the room, leaving Alice. "I missed your cooking" he stopped and turned but she was gone, he couldn't contain his smile, he secretly missed that stupid rabbit. He turned back to the room ahead and his smile faltered. Oz, his master, his missing light which abandoned him 3 years ago were behind these doors.

Gil clasped his hand round the door handle and began debating whether he should enter. His long, lost master, who had saved him 18 years ago, was waiting for him in the next room. He took a deep breath, collecting words to say but instead he decided to improvise.

Everything looked the same. The cream couch with laced cushions, whitewashed walls and bookshelves filled with Lady Sharron's collection of romance novels. The large window balcony; where they used to have tea in the summer, whilst absorbing the stunning garden. From the other end of the room, basking in sunlight stood 'Oz'.

**well there you go my first FF, I know writing and grammer sucks but i just got tied of the same stories when it comes to this pair, comment if you want or whatever Now ****Chapter 2 (FINAL) is released and it called PRECARIOUS END **

**:O DUN DUN Duuuuuuun **


	2. Precarious End

PRECARIOUS END- CHAPTER 2

Gilbert couldn't see the boy's face as Oz had his back towards the man. Gil wasn't sure whether the boy had grown or maybe that was because of the distance. "You came" Oz turned on his heel and faced Gilbert with a smile, "I'm glad... you haven't changed at all, Gil" The man shuddered he hadn't heard the shortened term of his name in a long time, it felt nostalgic. Silence filled the room and darkness grew as storm clouds up ducted the sun.

"Please take a seat..."

"No" Gil gave the boy a cold stare, "Just... say what you wanted to"

Oz nodded, like he understood, he approached the man slowly as he spoke. "It's been so long" Oz sat in an armchair but didn't look at the man. He began to fiddle with his shirt sleeves, looking nervous. "I thought you might be... might be"

"Dead" finished Gil "well you did tell me to leave and forget about you" he just wanted to go home.

"But you never did" the blonde's eyes met the man's golden hues, "you never stopped thinking about me, did you" Oz approached the man as his emerald irises grew clearer and brighter. Gil was entranced till he felt something warm on his cheek and Oz was much closer now "Just like I never stopped thinking about you" said the blonde. The Raven was frozen, he could feel himself leaning into the boy's affect on him... but Gil knew better. Rejecting his touch Gil grabbed the boy's wrist as he remembered that day that caused his depression.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Oz was stunned, "You... left me all alone" Gil tightened his grip on the boy

"Nh... Gil?" pained Oz, but he wasn't listening. "You left me in the dark without a reason" the man's voice was beginning to crack but his hold on the boy only grew stronger.

"Gil... that hurts" he struggled to break free as he looked at the man, but all he could see was pure hatred. Suddenly he felt strong pain in his back as he collided with the building. He was horrified, not by the fact that his friend had just hurled him against the wall with enough force to crack the plaster, but what shocked Oz more was the amount of pain in the man's eyes. It was then that Oz realised that he did this to him, he broke his best friend. "Gil" the man finally released the boy and turned to depart until he felt something tugging at him, refusing him to leave. The boy had grabbed Gil's empty coat sleeve "You want a reason... Then fine you deserve to know" Gil turned to the boy but didn't look at him.

"That night when we left" Oz struggled to continue, "It... was it was to protect you, I mean you were always getting hurt"

"Now your saying I'm weak" Gil was beginning to loose patience.

"No!" God why is this so hard' thought Oz, "would you just listen!" Oz looked at Gil's empty sleeve, "This is the reason why I left" Gil stood wide eyed 'was Oz crying?' "My contractor... Jack, he hurt you and at the Coming of age Ceremony I hurt you, in the abyss I thought I'd lost you forever and now your arm... y-you just kept getting hurt" Oz released the man's sleeve as the tears began, "whenever you got hurt, I became more determined to protect you but every time I failed and when we were going against Glen... me and Alice decided... I-I-I mean, I couldn't take the risk" Oz voice croaked as he fell to the floor, clutching his chest. Surprising the man, but Gil wasn't satisfied. He looked away from the boy and tried to ignore his cries "Oz... I'm a Baskerville, it would take allot to..."

"I didn't want to risk loosing you!" Oz grabbed hold of the man's coat collar pulling Gil to the floor. He was beginning to get frustrated by the man's cold demeanour so he got up close and made sure that Gil was looking at him. His face was deep red and eyes swollen from the tears "Glen was powerful and stronger... Gil I don't know what I would do if I lost you" slowly Gil's face loosened, he had never seen his master in this state before. Not even when Elliot...

Then Oz slowly fell onto the man chest as he broke apart. Tears dampened the Raven's shirt and small whimpers could be heard from the teenager.

'This fragile boy had been carrying the guilt, the pain for all this time. He was guilty for caring' thought Gil. All he ever wanted to do was protect him like he had promised when they first met. _"It's a master's job to protect its valet" _

Gilbert wrapped his only arm around the boy, holding him comfortingly as he sat up of the floor, holding the boy who had his head buried within the man's chest. Gil closed his eyes as he rested his chin upon the boy's head- absorbing the moment. Gil wanted to say something but his breath hitched as he felt soft, satin lips smothering his own. Gil eyes flashed open and his blood boiled from the sight of Oz with his eyes closed, 'Oz must have wanted this for a long time' He wasn't sure what to do as this was so unexpected, Gil knew this was wrong but deep inside he felt it was right, like he had secretly wanted the same thing. Gil tightened his grip round the boy, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Oz slung his arms round the man's neck, making him gasp and creating an entrance for the boy to invade. Gil finally closed his eyes as he enjoyed the sensation, the passion of their embrace. He had never felt at peace in a long time. All the pain, hatred and guilt had vanished as they remained intermingled with one another. – It was surprising how they hadn't stopped for air. Maybe they didn't need it, after all there's no need for oxygen when you're in heaven- But overtime they slowly released one another. Gil could feel the warmth leaving him as his master stood and walked away. Gil remained on the floor reminiscing about what had just happened. Then Oz returned, holding something behind his back. He sat beside Gil- who assumed he wanted another kiss- but instead Oz had placed something at top of the man's head.

"I saw it at the market; I was surprised you'd gotten rid of it" Gil knew all to well what was on his head; it was his beloved hat that Ada got him years ago. He had regretted the day he sold it. Gil smiled pleased to be reunited with the item. Both stood from the floor as Oz examined the man. "Hmmm... something's missing" Oz took out a holster and 2 revolver's from a nearby drawer and gave them to the Raven haired man.

Gil was speechless; "t-these must have cost you a fortune" Gil took out a gun and held it in his hand. He knew from the weight that it was fully loaded and judging by the Nightray crest engraved on the handle, these were his guns. Oz helped clip the holster around the man's waist and thigh and took a step back and smiled. "There... all done"

Gil felt complete. Who would have thought that a few accessories would revitalise a person. He smiled back at the blonde but he knew what Oz wanted to hear, however the pain from over the years still remained.

Gils smile faded at what he was about to say "Oz, I don't think I can... I mean allot has happened and..."

"Gil" Oz stopped him and took something out of his pocket. It was a faded, crumpled piece of paper with coloured squiggles drawn across the page. Gil recognised it straight away and was stunned at how Oz had kept it after all these years. It was the homemade contract that Oz had made on the day Gil became his valet, Oz held it with up for Gil to see.

"If you wish to leave my service"- he took the sheet into both hands and began to tear the edge- "then I will accept your decision" slowly and reluctantly. But he was immediately stopped by a man's hand a top his own. Oz looked up and stared at the man he had fallen in love with. Gil leaned in and kissed the boy whilst slipping the paper from the boys grasp and placing it in his coat pocket. The sun peeped through the window and shone on the couple. Slowly Gil parted the kiss then retreated to the door, without a word. Alice was waiting in the corridor the whole time, hoping she would get her chef back when Gil emerged. He looked down to her with a smile, patted her on the head before making his way to the front door. Alice was left confused as she turned to Oz for an explanation but Oz was silent, still captivated from the kiss. He looked out the window and watched the man depart. Oz stood waiting for the day when his friend, his lover, his Raven will return.


End file.
